Lonely
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Troy's late for a date, again, and Gabriella can't take it anymore, Set in Troy's POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Troy's late for a date, again, and Gabriella can't take it anymore, (Set in Troy's POV).

Lonely

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody,  
For my own I'm so lonely,

"Troy, I love you," Sharpay Evans told me. I kissed her for what seemed like forever and then broke away, something didn't feel right. "What's wrong?" she asked. I can't put my finger on it, I feel like I forgot something. I looked at my watch, "I'm late, I have to meet Gabriella," I said. "Troy, I've been meaning to talk to you, it's either her, or me," she said anger in her voice. I have to say it, even though I don't want to give her up. "Sharpay, I choose Gabriella," I said leaving her in shock.

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there ya know got that one

good girl who's always been there like ya

Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it

no more and decides to leave

I came to mine and Gabriella's apartment, and took out my key. I walked in and took off my coat. "Gabriella, I'm here," I said. I walked into our room, "I'm so sorry I'm late again." I looked around our room, her stuff was gone. This couldn't be happening, not to me, not to us. I mean, me and Gabriella have been going out since we were sixteen, we just moved in together a year ago. I've been cheating on her since last year, when I was eighteen, I guess she knew, I guess she couldn't take it. I shut the lights off and got in bed, maybe she'll come back.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't

by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was

Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years,

tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause

Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing

I woke up, I looked to my right, then to my left, she wasn't in bed. I started crying, I needed her with me. If I could just take that year back, I would make things right between me and Gabriella, and I would never date Sharpay. I got up and got dressed, I needed to get out of ths place. I walked out of the apartment and started walking. We lived in New York, so it seemed like everyone was out and walking. How could I do this to her?

I'm so lonely (so lonely,  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I looked at some people, they remind me of what I had. I see a young couple around my age, they're holding hands and every once in a while glance at each other and smile. I walk over to them, "excuse me," I said. They looked at me, "don't make the mistake I did, I broke my girls heart, she left," I said. They nodded and turned away. I started walking again.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I looked at another couple, they were most likely married, they were old and in love. I wish I had the chance to have that with Gabriella, I really do wish that. I want Gabriella right next to me, but I know she deserved better, I guess that's another reason she left. I didn't want any of this to happen to us, I mean we were high school sweethearts, we were voted cutest couple in our senior class, and I had to ruin it.

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my

life, after all I put you through you still stuck

Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart,

baby you were a good girl and I had no right,

I Really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl

She knew I was cheating and she stayed with me still. She was good to me and I treated her horribly, we made dates, and I'd never show up. I had no right to break her heart, I should have been there, because then she wouldn't have walked out of my life. I'm so stupid, I should have been there, I should have just told her.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I guess this is the feeling you get when someone you love leaves, loneliness. I don't want to feel this way, I want her back.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I have no one. I have nobody to call my own. I used to call Gabriella my own, and now I can't anymore, just to get sex on the side of our real relationship. I wanted sex everynight, that's why I went to Sharpay, Gabriella didn't want sex everynight. She cared when we had sex and I didn't, I just wanted more.

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things

that you been through

Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I

would be out chasing you

Cause ain't nowhere in the club I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the club

I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me

Be so happy but now so lonely

I never thought she would leave, I never did, I thought she would never leave, never find out. I never thought I'd be chasing after her at night. I know now that I would never look at another girl if I'm with someone I care about, never. Gabriella made me so happy, now I'm so lonely.

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I wish I could have told Gabriella the truth, she's so understanding she probably would have forgave me, but I didn't and now she's gone. I hate feeling lonely, I hate myself for hurting the only girl I ever loved.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I want you Gabriella, I want you here with me, I love you. I know I never say it much, but I promise I will from now on, I love you.

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long,

I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and

Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout,

I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever

Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz...

I never thought she'd be gone this long, I know it's been a few hours, but she told me constantly that she loved me and she can't live without me, I'm her other half. She's my other half, I wish I could tell her that. I look at my cell phone, no new calls, I wish I was warned.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

Gabriella, I miss you, come back home to me. I look up from the bench I'm sitting on, just to make sure she's not walking. Nope, not even close, I guess I'm just paranoid.

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I promised her we'd be together forever, I guess now she thinks that promise was bull. I guess I deserve this, I desert her almost everytime we have plans, and she deserts our relationship. God damnit, I miss her, I'm so lonely without her. Please comeback Gabriella, I'll do anything for you, I even broke up with Sharpay. I don't have you for my own, I'm so lonely Gabriella, so lonely without you, so lonely.

Lonely, so lonely

So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely

So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely),

Mr. Lonely


End file.
